


Diaz Drabbles

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: This is a collection of small fics that were written based off a dialogue request post on tumblr. Each Chapter will be a new drabble and have the summary and pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Prompt: “How is my wife more badass than me?”

“What are we doing here?” you asked, nerves finally getting the better of you.

“Just be patient,” Rosa said, her tone even and not giving anything away. “Trust me.”

Sighing, you looked out the car window and watched the scenery go by. Another half hour went by before Rosa pulled off the highway and maneuvered the car through the streets and down the alleyway towards an abandoned building.

Sitting up in the seat, your attention was piqued by a small sign on an old rusted door that read, “Enter at your own risk.”

“What the hell?” you asked, looking at her with intense scrutiny. “Where are we?”

“Just go inside,” she commanded and nodded at the door with her chin. 

Knowing when not to push her, you opened the door and couldn’t help but smile. Before you were three-floors of paintball warfare and the entire squad dressed to the nines in tactical gear holding color pellet guns. 

“Seriously?!” you couldn’t hide the excitement in your voice, and Rosa flashed you a very rare, yet beautiful, smile. 

“You think I was going to forget your birthday? C’mon. Now, let’s go show these pansies how it’s done.”

“Yes ma’am, detective, let’s.”

Grabbing her shirt, you pulled her into a kiss, fulling expecting her to pull away given you were in front of her entire squad, but she didn’t. Instead, she surprised you again by fully returning the kiss and then some.

“Damn Rosa!” Terry cried uncomfortably before turning away. “Good thing I didn’t bring the girls!”

“Ok, teams!” Amy called out and the group began to divide on either side of the starting line. 

Rosa handed you the gear and helped you strap on the chest piece. “We got this.” She whispered in your ear before stepping back.

“Oh no, no way you are on the same team. That just seems unfair,” Amy pouted. 

“How is that unfair, Amy?” Rosa asked with a snort.

“Because, she’s a trained sniper, and you are a badass shot. Teams are stacked if you play on the same side.”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll split up. You okay with that babe?” Rosa asked.

“Oh, I’m good. Besides, it will give me a chance to hunt you down, Diaz,” you teased her, but her expression was anything but playful.

“You think so? Just wait. You’re going down,” she growled.

“Oh I will, but that’s later,” you said it loud enough only for her and winked as you sauntered past to standing next to Peralta. 

“You ready to get your full McClain in Peralta?” you asked as you loaded the red and orange pellets into your gun.

Jake’s grin spread wide across his face as he gasped. “Rosa! She’s perfect!”

Amy and Rosa rolled their eyes in unison and joined their team. 

“Alright! Time starts… now!” Terry called out, causing both teams to scattered throughout the course. 

For the better part of an hour, you, Jake, Gina, and Boyle stalked the members of the other team, easily taking out Hitchcock and Scully in the first ten minutes. Gina was caught by Amy as she stopped to answer a text message that had been sent by Rosa, solely to distract her. 

Boyle got a good shot on Terry, taking him out and forcing him to get sidelined with the others. Amy and Jake ended up in a standoff that was more hilarious than anything else, as they continued to shout Die Hard quotes at each other until you clipped Amy, and Rosa got Jake simultaneously. 

In the end, it came down to you and Diaz. You managed to work your way up to the third tier of the course to get a better vantage point. You could see the color-splattered members of both teams sitting and waiting for the victor to be crowned. A quick popping sound from below caught your attention and as you looked down, you noticed Rosa stalking the second floor. 

At the end of the catwalk was a long piece of climbing cloth meant solely for decorating, but you decided to use it anyway. Lowing yourself down carefully, you felt the material begin to move. You refused to panic and made the most of it. Getting your foot on the second-floor landing, you pushed off and used the cloth like Tarzan, swinging past where Rosa was walking.

Just as she happened to spot you, you were able to raise your pellet gun and get one shot off, hitting her square in the chest. The last thing you saw before swinging back the other way was the red and orange paint that exploded on her black chest piece. 

Landing back against the wall, you shimmied down the cloth until you found your footing on the floor.

“Are you serious?!” Jake exclaimed, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. “That was way cool! I gotta remember that move…” he said, more to himself.

Rosa appeared from the stairwell, her arms outstretched and covered in paint. One look at her and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry, babe. I saw an opportunity and took it.” 

Her expression was unreadable, but as soon as she got close enough, a soft smile formed on her lips. 

 ** _“How is my wife more badass than me?”_** she asked, her beautiful brown eyes locked with yours. 

“Your wife?!” the entire squad exclaimed at the same time, looking at each other flabbergasted. 

Before either of you could answer a million questions being thrown at you, Rosa pulled you into a kiss, not caring who was watching. 

“Happy birthday, babe. Hope you had a good time,” she said, still ignoring the rest of the group.

“It was the best time, because I was with you. But, uh, I think you broke them. Maybe we should fill them in.”

You looked over your shoulder at the rest of the group who were all excitedly hurling questions, except for Boyle who seemed as though he might pass out.

Looking back at Rosa, your eyes met and you both smiled.

“Nah, let ‘em sweat,” she said and put an arm around you. “They already know too much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Prompt: “Stop being so cute.”

Rosa was sitting at the kitchen table. Case files spread across the entire surface, her head down and solely focused on the papers before her. You went about the room, fixing dinner and trying not to pay attention to the gruesome pictures she was currently engrossed in.

Mumbling to herself, Rosa tossed the pictures down and sighed loudly. “This is so frustrating!” she growled before standing up and pushing the chair back.

“Why not take a break? Dinner’s almost ready,” you said and watched her start pacing the hallway.

“I can’t take a break. I have to solve this.”

Rosa was growing more and more agitated. When she got that way, there was little you could do to divert her attention.

But, not impossible. Switching on the speaker, you connected your phone through the blue tooth and directed yourself to YouTube. Picking the song you knew she wouldn’t be able to resist, you let the music pour through the tower next to the counter before you turned around to see her back in the kitchen.

“ _I threw a wish in the well, don’t ask me I’ll never tell. I looked to you as it fell—”_

“Y/N. Stop.”

“ _I’d trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss_ —”

“I mean it,” Rosa scowled, her arms crossed over her chest, hip hitched out. “C’mon, I have work.”

Ignoring her, you continued to sing and sauntered your walk across the kitchen.

_“Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin’”_

You playfully hit her ass and winked, finally causing a crack in her serious façade.

**“Stop being so cute.”**

“ _Where you think you’re going baby?”_

You seductively danced up to her and put your hands on her hips, making her sway to the music with you. She relented and uncrossed her arms, rolling her eyes and smirking at the same time.

“You’re distracting,” she grumbled through her smile. “I gotta stop trying to work at home.”

You stopped singing and toyed with the ends of her curly hair. “Why is this one so important to solve tonight, babe?”

“I have a bet with Jake. Whoever solves this one first has to cover all the other’s weekend shifts next month.

Pulling back from her, you were a little surprised she would make such a serious bet.

“You’re that certain you can solve it first, you’d chance all your free weekends?”

“Yup.”

“And if you solve it, what do you plan on doing with all that free time?”

Rosa paused and cocked her head to the side with a sly grin. “I might have a few ideas.”

“Are you going to share?”

“Nope. Too distracting. First, I gotta solve the case.”

Pouting, you shrugged and conceded. “Fine. I’ll stop distracting you… But, be warned Diaz… I will not be ignored forever.”

You left a soft kiss on her lips, and despite her need to get back to the case, she kissed you back for more than a minute; finally releasing you with a growl.

“Go finish dinner woman, and let me work,” she teased, playfully pushing you away from her.

“Yes ma’am,” you said with a wink and went back into the kitchen.

You were about to shut the music off, but Rosa stopped you. “Leave it on. I like that little hip shake thing you do when it comes on.”

“I thought you said no distractions?”

Rosa shrugged. “Just because I can’t touch at this moment, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna look.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three Prompt: “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

The heat wave hit Brooklyn and lasted for more than a week. At its height, the rolling brownouts made it nearly impossible to sleep, cutting off any cool air that was blessedly circulating through the apartment.

It was 2 a.m. and you’d heard Rosa come in from work, but considering she never made it to bed, you figured she either couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you, or just fell onto the couch and crashed.

Tiptoeing through the apartment, you found her snoring softly face down on the couch. Her boots still on, keys dangling from her fingers. Gently, you removed her black leather boots and slipped the keys from her hand, doing your best not to disturb her.

Grabbing a coldish bottle of beer from the fridge, you stepped out onto the fire escape and relished in the rare breeze tumbling through. Despite the heat, even in the middle of the night, the fresh air felt good, even invigorating. Small beads of sweat still coated your skin, but it didn’t bother you anymore.

Taking a swig from the bottle, you heard noise from inside the apartment. Rosa appeared at the window, also with a beer in hand and a scowl on her face.

“You’re up early,” she said, sitting on the window ledge, her feet still inside the apartment.

“Too hot to sleep. Sorry if I woke you, I didn’t mean too.”

“No big deal,” she said, though her tone seemed to say otherwise.

“If you want to go back to sleep, I can crash on the couch. I’m just restless…”

“I don’t. I’d rather stay up with you. This case is killing me, I hate not being home more with you,” Rosa said, taking another pull from her beer and glancing at you from the corner of her eye. “You look real cute by the way.”

Blushing, you toyed with the hem of your oversized T-shirt. “Yeah?”

“Yup. Went out on a drug bust today. Got my knee in some perp’s back, trying to Miranda him and all I could think was,  _‘damn, my girlfriend is cute as hell in that Snoopy shirt.’_ ”

“Well, I know how much you love the little scamp…” you couldn’t help but tease her.

She smirked and placed her bottle down on the window sill, before resting her hand on your knee. “Snoopy’s not the only little scamp I love.”

Her chocolate brown eyes found yours, and the heat of the night air wasn’t what was making you sweat. Rosa ran her hand up your thigh to where the edge of the shirt fell on your lap. She leaned in closer to you, allowing her hand more room to push the cotton further up your leg.

“You know  **if you can’t sleep… we could have sex**.”

Taking one last swig of your bottle, you placed it down on the windowsill next to hers. Leaning in closer, you were barely ghosting her nose with yours.

“Is that a proposition, Detective?”

“You’re damn right it is. Get your cute little ass inside and let’s see how Snoopy looks crumbled up in the corner.”

She let go of your leg and reached for your hand. Stepping back through the window, she helped guide you and embraced you tightly as you came back in.

Her hands found the edges of your shirt and slowly pulled them up along your side; her gaze intense and wanting. She moved you, so you were pushed back against the kitchen counter before closing the distance between you.

“Been thinking about this all day,” she growled, hitching your shirt up over your bare breasts. She took both in her hands and massaged them gently as she buried her face in your neck.

“Even while kneeing some drug dealer in the back?” you teased.

“Mhm,” she mumbled and sunk her teeth into your flesh, nipping kisses down your collarbone.

Rosa’s hand left your breast and traveled down to the hem of your panties. Teasing it, she stayed on top of the cloth and drug her nail lightly over the ridge of your sex. You heard her chuckle when you gasped at the sensation it caused.

“Guess you’ve been doing some thinking about it too, huh?”

“Maybe a little,” you said, bringing your gaze back to hers.

Reaching for her hips, you brought her as close as she could be and tugged at her button. Once completely undone you slid down the length of her body, pulling the jeans down with you until you were knelt down before her.

Helping her feet from the jeans, you pushed them aside, but instead of standing you began kissing her thighs from the outside in until you reached the line of her thong. Kissing her on the precipice of her ridges made her body shake; her hands instantly snaking through your hair and pushing you further into her.

A soft buzzing sound came from the floor where you just discarded her pants. Trying to ignore it, you continued kissing the inside of her thighs, and back to her sex; teasing her relentlessly.

As soon as it stopped, the buzzing started again. You could hear her dramatically sigh and knew that she would have to answer it.

“Aaarrrrghhhhh,” she moaned and helped you to your feet.

You gave her a knowing look and shrugged. “You gotta answer it, babe. Gotham needs you.”

“I hate Gotham. Batman sucks and needs to do his job,” she grunted and bent down to grab her phone.

Seeing the number flashing across the screen, she sighed and closed her eyes in frustration before answering. “Diaz.”

She paused to listen to the caller, but her hands had other plans. The one not holding the phone was tracing the outline of your nipple through your shirt while looking you up and down.

“Mhm, yeah. I got it. Be there in ten,” she ended the call and yanked you into her. “I gotta go. But when I get back, Snoopy better be off, and you better be in bed waiting for me.”

“You gonna make it to the bed this time detective?”

Rosa put her pants back on and raised a brow at you. “Don’t sass me, woman. I have handcuffs I’m not afraid to use.”

“Promises, promises, detective,” you purred and kissed her lips softly. “Go do Batman’s job and get home safely. I’ll be waiting.”

Shaking her head, she reached around and gave your ass a smack. “Good girl. Now go sleep. You’ll wanna be rested for when I get back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Prompt: “You’re fun to touch”

Rosa walked into the studio, saw who was leading the class and rolled her eyes. It was Randy. Randy was all hands. He liked to “correct“ her poses when they clearly didn’t need any correcting. More than once, she imagined the next time he tried to touch her, she’d body slam him on the ground and do a warrior pose over his broken body with everyone around her applauding in her triumph. 

She found a corner that was open and rolled out her yoga mat. Randy was across the room getting his flirt on with a random soccer mom, while an unfamiliar face stood before the class and began to take charge. Unable to take her eyes off the new instructor, Rosa felt transfixed. She watched the woman go about setting up space at the front of the room until Randy caught sight of her. 

“Oh no, honey, let me. This is my special class. The girls know just how I like it, don’t you, girls,” he turned to the room, fully expecting the class to cackle in return. And a few did. “I’ll get the class started in a minute, why don’t you just watch and learn.” Randy turned back to the woman he was flirting with, ignoring the look of frustration the new instructor wore. She simply nodded and gathered what she had just set up. 

“What a tool,” Rosa mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes, but straightened up when she saw the woman taking the spot next to her.

“Hey,” she said with a polite smile. “Am I alright here? Don’t want to crowd you.”

“Um, no. I’m good,” Rosa said and cleared her throat nervously. Randy was still babbling on across the studio, so Rosa took advantage and chatted her up. “I thought you might be leading the class.”

“That was the plan,” she said with a frustrated sigh. Bending down, pressing her nose to her knee and wrapping her arms behind her legs. A moment later she stood up straighter, raised her arms above her head and stretched tall. Pushing out a rush of air, she finally continued, “but I guess Randy has other ideas.”

“New here?” Rosa asked, watching her stretch and impressed by her flexibility. “You sure look like you know what you’re doing.”

“I was just certified last week, but I’ve been here on and off shadowing Randy. He promised I could lead a class this week, but…” she trailed off with a shrug and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“But he’s a tool and won’t let you,” Rosa scoffed. 

“Exactly. Whatever, I’m just going to move on. No sense of wasting time here if he won’t let me progress.”

“For whatever it’s worth, I’d much rather watch you up there for the next hour instead of him.”

“Well, that means a lot, actually. Thank you. I’m Y/N, by the way,” she said and stuck out her hand in a greeting. 

Rosa took it happily and let the introduction linger for a moment, hoping she was conveying the right sort of vibe. “Rosa,” she said, flashing a rare smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rosa. Did anyone ever tell you that you have one hell of a smile?”

Before she could say anything else, Randy dimmed the lights and took the helm of the yoga class. For the next thirty minutes, Rosa followed his instructions as they eased into each pose and subsequent transition, though her mind was more focused on the girl next to her. Rosa often found herself eye to eye with Y/N and not wanting to look away. 

The lines of the woman’s body were exquisite, and even though Rosa was a novice compared to her, she knew enough about yoga to know that Y/N was at the top of her game. While Rosa was splitting her focus between the woman next to her, and transitioning out of Downward Dog, Randy abruptly jumps down off the small rise and starts walking through the class, observing everyone’s poses.

* * *

 

You knew when Randy left the rise, he was going to head right in your direction. Most likely to ridicule you, as he always did in a subtly passive-aggressive manner, or to get handsy with Rosa. You had seen in her class many times, most of which she was being watched by Randy’s beady little eyes. Sometimes you wondered if she ever caught you staring at her or hoped she would look your way. She was ridiculously beautiful, had a hard ass persona you thought was amusing, and best of all, she seemed to be as disgusted by faux guru Randy, as you were.

From his “casual” stroll through the class, he was calling out changes in pose, and you knew he’d be asking everyone to go into some ridiculous pose solely, so he could “help” adjust arms, backs, and legs. Honestly, it was amazing someone hadn’t reported him for harassment yet.

“Alright ladies, if you’re ready and comfortable, let me see you take that inner strength and channel it into Crane Pose.”

A wave of gasps and groans circulated through the class. You glanced over at Rosa who had a smirk on her face but warning in her eyes.

“I swear if that wispy bearded wanna-be hippie tries to come over here and—”

“No worries, girl, I got you,” you winked and turned to face her head on. “I’ve watched you here, you got this without needing him to spot you. And if you do need a spot, I’ll do it.”

Just as Randy sidled up next to Rosa, you stepped in between them and pretended he wasn’t even there. She effortlessly squatted down and positioned herself to shift her weight into the crane.

“Hey, Y/N, can you just show me exactly where to rest my knees on my arms for the right distribution of weight?” Rosa asked in a raspy, flirty sort of whisper.

“Sure, be happy too.”

“Well, you know she’s not an instructor. I am happy too—”

“Nope. I’m fine, don’t really want your sweaty hands on me,” she replied so casually, yet harshly.

Trying to stifle a laugh, you knelt beside her and helped get her into the correct post. You barely needed to touch her, she clearly could do it on her own, but instead, you made sure to support her and ask if she was alright.

“Perfect,” she purred and deliberately looked deeply into your eyes after giving him a sideways glance. “You really know what you’re doing.” Her voice was deep and sultry, she was exaggerating her look of longing with you, but you didn’t mind one bit.

Randy huffed and turned away. “Alright, and back into Child’s pose everyone…” he trailed off and shuffled his pouty feet back to the front of the room.

Letting go of Rosa and going back to your mat, you followed Randy’s instructions. After a few more moves, he brought the class around to the cooldown and quickly left through the back door once it was over.

Getting back on your knees, you rolled up your mat and secured it over your shoulder. You turned to say goodbye to Rosa, but she was already halfway out the door. Disappointed, you gathered the rest of your stuff and followed the rest of the class out.

The bright lights of the city street smacked you in the face as you left the yoga studio. You didn’t notice Rosa standing right outside until you nearly body-checked her as you turned left out of the doorway.

“Hey,” she said, still wearing that flirty smirk. Her dark curls that were up before now were cascading down her shoulder.

“Oh, hey,” you replied with a little surprise. “I thought you’d left.”

“I did, but just to get out of the crowd. Didn’t really want Randy coming back in to suggest… well, anything. I don’t like when he talks to me. He’s a creep.”

“A huge creep,” you chuckled.

“I had a fun time in class today. With you, specifically. You’re fun to flirt with,” she said, no hint of the nervousness you were feeling.

“Well, Rosa..  ** _you’re fun to touch_** ,” you said and felt embarrassment flood your face. “I mean, to spot, you know… during, yoga.” You brought your hands up to hide your face. “God I am such a dork.”

Rosa snorted a laugh. “Maybe, but still fun. Wanna go get a drink somewhere? Coffee or something?”

Simultaneously taken aback by her boldness, and turned on by it, you nodded almost immediately. “Yes. I would love that. When?”

“Now. Come on, I know a place,” Rosa gripped the straps of the gym back over her shoulder and motioned her head for you to follow. “Unless you’re busy. Work, or, whatever.”

“Nope. I am all yours, Rosa.”

“Good answer,” she said with a wink and reached for your hand. You gave it willingly and followed her down the block towards her favorite local café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five Prompt: "I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor"

Competitive was one word to describe yourself. But so was Rosa. So, when she challenged you to join the Tough Mudder, you couldn’t back down. This was how things went for you two, ever since meeting at the Academy. Diaz and Peralta would make these ridiculous bets, and one night you decided to jump in on the action.

Winning that bet kicked off years’ long competitive streak with you, Diaz and Peralta. Though you ended up in a different precinct, you still saw them at many different events through the years—tactical training, conventions, weapons training, and even at the gym from time to time.

It was at one of the last seminars on hostage negotiations where you ran into Rosa and learned she was training for a Tough Mudder run. Of course, she asked if your squad was taking part. Your ears burned hot immediately when the little smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Maybe,” you replied casually, trying not to let it escalate like it usually did. “Maybe not. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, you best get on it. Registration closes Friday,” Rosa said, arms crossed over her chest. “I mean, you of all people have to compete. How will I win and be the best, if I don’t have you to beat?”

“Oh, we’re going there are we? Diaz, I’ve placed before you in the last two marathons we ran,  _and_  my precinct’s time blew yours away at the last tactical village. Where is this overabundance of confidence coming from?”

She shrugged smugly and turned to walk away. A few steps later, she turned around but kept walking backward. “So, enter. We’ll see who wins. Oh, and the loser has to buy dinner.”

“You know what, you’re on.”

Rosa smiled in a way that made you feel… nervous; but not in a fearful sort of way. You always thought she was beautiful, but never did you look at her as anything but a colleague and friend. The way she smiled at you just then, made you sort of want her to win, just so you could take her out to dinner and be with her in a non-competitive sort of way.

“Oh, its so on…” she growled, gave you a little wave and turned around, joining the rest of her squad.

Whipping out your phone, you found the Tough Mudder and entered. Training would have to start immediately, as would recruiting your team.

 

The day of the race came, and you could see the members of the 99 stretch at the start and felt that your squad could beat them no problem. Rosa caught sight of you and approached with that same smile on her face that she wore the last time.

“You made it! That’s good. Cause after all this training, I’m starving,” she said, drawing out the last word, one perfectly shaped brow raised for emphasis.

“That so? We’ll see Diaz. We’ll see. Good luck,” you winked and playfully bumped her shoulder with yours. From the corner of your eye, you saw her fight off a smile and wondered if maybe you gave her the same feeling that she gave you the last time you ran into each other.

The starting sound went off, and it was the seventy-third versus the ninety-ninth precincts; everyone was just cannon fodder. As you and your squad worked yourselves obstacle over an obstacle, you tried to keep track of Rosa’s team. Their start time was right before yours so you could see them just ahead.

Through mud and over walls, you were easily gaining on the nine nine. As you reached the obstacle they were currently stuck on, you and your team managed to clear it no problem. Rosa and Jake were trying to help Boyle up and over another wall, but he wasn’t able to hoist himself up enough to take their help.

“Boyle, come on!” Rosa yelled, “reach those arms up and we’ll pull you!”

“I can’t! The Boyles are famously known for their abnormally short limbs Rosa, I’ve told you this!”

“Dammit Boyle!” Jake whined as he watched you help your final teammate drop down to the other side of the wall.

You were sat atop it, one leg hanging on either side, just watching them struggle. Rosa caught your eye and glared at you, but in it was the same intense vibe you got from her before. Tossing her a somewhat casual shrug, followed by a wink, she wrinkled her nose and heaved herself from her perch on the wall. She was ready to pounce to the ground and help Boyle when she lost her footing and fell quickly the ground.

Rosa hid the mud below, hard. You didn’t hesitate, you slid down the wall and was at her side in an instant. From the other side of the wall, you could hear your teammates calling for you, but you ignored them. Rosa’s face showed a brief moment of pain, but when she saw you beside her, she leveled her expression quickly.

“I’m fine,” he grunted sheepishly and sat up, mud slicking her entire back and all through her hair.

“Here, let me help you up,” you offered her your hand, and she took it. “Slowly, want to be sure nothing is broken.”

Jake and Boyle were hovering over you, making sure their partner was alright. But her scowling face was focused solely on you. Rosa tried to get to her feet, but the moment she put weight on her leg, she winced in pain. You grabbed her immediately, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

“Peralta, go get the medic, ask them to meet us over here. Boyle go get her some water,” you commanded and started to help her hobble off the course.

“On it!” Boyle jumped up and took off in a flash after Jake.

“Y/N, I’m fine!” she barked, and you just laughed. “Let me go back out there, we can still win. Look, your guys can’t even get across the rings without falling!”

“Alright tough guy, settle down,” you said and didn’t try to hide the roll of your eyes. “So, determined to win, you’d risk a broken bone and desk duty for weeks?”

“I don’t like to lose,” she spat through gritted teeth.

“Well, suck it up, buttercup, because neither one of our teams is winning. Gonna have to call this one a draw, Diaz.”

“No, no way.”

You helped her sit down, which she did with a barely audible wince. Sitting beside her, you pulled your knees up into your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You were completely filthy, covered in mud and utterly exhausted.

“Why is this so important to you?” you asked.

“Just is.”

“Come on, Diaz. You can do better than that. This has been going on for years now. Why do you always compete with me so hard?”

She shrugged and examined her ankle. It was already swelling to twice its size and you knew it was sprained at least, but most likely fractured. Rosa sighed, and you could tell she was working up to something.

“Because, I thought maybe if we kept doing things like this, together, that maybe one of these times we’d get together afterward,” she looked away shyly, and the butterflies immediately erupted in your gut.

You swallowed thickly. “You mean, like… a date?”

She nodded sharply and turned her head towards the sound of Peralta and Boyle returning with the requested help.

You let the conversation go for the moment as they helped her back to the medical tent. Rosa was briefly examined by one of the EMTs on site, and it was confirmed her ankle was at least badly sprained and should be x-rayed.

One by one, onlookers and medical staff seemed to vacate the area, and you found it was just you and Rosa left in the tent. She was sat on one of the exam tables, so you pulled up a stool and sat beside her.

“So, about this bet. Clearly, no one won or lost, so I’d say team dinner is a wash. Sorry, Diaz,” you said and sighed.

“Oh, come on. I’m injured, doesn’t that account for something? A little sympathy, perhaps?”

“No!  **I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor**  and get a proper prognosis. Then, I’ll see how much sympathy I can muster. I mean, if you end up in a cast, that’s a different story.”

“Oh yeah, how’s that?” she asked, her smug smile returning despite her current condition.

“Because, if you have a cast, you’re going to need help. I couldn’t leave a fellow officer helpless, could I?”

“You gonna be my personal nurse?”

“I could think of worse things,” you said and felt your face flush with heat.

“Look, about what I said before–”

“A date would be nice,” you interjected. “Real nice. But, on one condition.”

“This I gotta hear,” she laughed.

“No more competition or bets. If you wanna date me, Diaz, all you had to do was ask.” You took her hand in yours and entwined your fingers together. “So, let’s get cleaned up, get you x-rayed, and I’ll take you out to finest hospital cafeteria meal in the tri-county area. What do you say?”

Rosa leaned in closer, her dark eyes shimmering with a sultry excitement. “Let’s do it.”


	6. Rosa's Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt request by my boo @sorenmarie87 “I was wondering how long you were going to make out like that before you realize you weren’t alone.”

 

“So, any plans for when Rosa gets back?” Jake asked, pushing the sugar towards your cup of coffee. 

“A few,” you mumbled under a smile as you added the sugar he shared. “Nothing that concerns the Nine Nine, though.”

“You know we’re having a ‘Welcome Back Rosa’ party at Shaw’s right? You’re gonna be there, right?”

“Of course,” you shrugged. “I wouldn’t miss it. But you know, she’s gonna hate it.”

“She’s gonna love it,” Jake said, then paused. “Nope, you’re right, she’ll hate it. But… too bad. She’s been gone undercover for three months and no way she’s getting out of celebrating!” he exclaimed quickly, then chugged his coffee. “Boy, am I glad you’re her girlfriend though. You’re so much like her it’s scary! Having you around sort of makes it feel like she never left”

You watched him with a raised brow as he continued to drink cup after cup quickly.

“I think you’ve had enough of that, Jake.”

“Never. I need the caffeine. Lots to do… Amy put me in charge of Rosa’s party. So, I’ve got at least five million things to do in the next hour. Gotta get my brain in gear. Be sure to get to Shaw’s before six!”

Jake slammed the rest of his coffee, tossed the cup towards the trash and missed completely before he ran out the door. Rolling your eyes, you picked it up and threw it out.

A few hours later, you were ready for Rosa’s party. It had been three months since you’d seen her, and working at the precinct while she was gone undercover had been sheer torture. Never knowing when she’d be able to check in, or if she was safe. But then the call finally came in. They were ready for the takedown and then she could come home. 

Wearing your tightest skirt, and most revealing blouse, along with the thigh-high boots you knew Rosa loved,  you made your way down into Shaw’s to find the rest of the precinct there and ready to welcome Diaz back with open arms. 

“Daayyum (Y/N),” Amy and Jake said in unison upon seeing you. 

“What?” you shrugged.

“Nothing, just… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you outside of jeans and T-shirts,” Amy mused. 

“I dress how my girl likes me best,” you said with a half-smile. 

Some rumblings of noise came from the street entrance, and Rosa’s voice carried through to the basement bar. Everyone gathered together and waited to shout surprise as Boyle led her down the stairs.

“Surprise!” the crowd yelled as she finally walked in, her face initially stoic and unresponsive to the party. 

“Hey,” she said and looked through the faces. “Miss me or something?”

Amy, Jake, and Terry rallied around her, giving her hugs and gushing with how much they missed her. You just hung back, knowing she would get you eventually. Letting the rest of the Nine Nine say their hellos, it took more than a few minutes for her to make it through the crowd of well-wishers. 

She broke through the masses and saw you standing there, leaning back against the end of the bar, a small smile living on your lips.

“I know you?” you asked casually as Diaz approached, a little smirk on her face.

“Maybe. You look like some girl I used to know,” Rosa said, pausing a few feet in front of you, crossing her arms over her chest.

Charles, Amy, and Jake swarmed her again, but Rosa’s eyes never left your face. Neither of you made a move for each other, as the others peppered her with question after question. She didn’t answer them. Her dark brown eyes just scanned you from head to toe, and with each pass she did of your body, you became more desperate for her to come over.

With a twitch of your head, you called her over. She pushed passed her fellow detectives and made a straight line to you.

“It’s been a while,” she purred, before diving in and attacking your lips with her own.

You kissed her back with furor, your hand tangling up in her hair, your other wrapped tightly around her waist. The noise and chaos of the bar around you fell away as you reconnected with Diaz, uncaring about the public display of affection.

Her lips were just as soft, yet manic as you remembered; she tasted like Green Tea and peppermint. Her curls were silky beneath your fingertips and you suddenly wished you were anywhere that you could begin peeling off her clothes.

From behind her, you thought you heard someone coughing, then clearing their throats. Neither you nor Rosa attempted to stop saying hello. A moment later Jake was tapping her on the shoulder, finally making Rosa peel away from your lips.

“What, Jake?”

**_“I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realize you weren’t alone.”_ **

“Don’t know. Maybe never,” Rosa replied, then kissed you again.

A minute or two more, and you pulled back, giving her ass a little squeeze as you did. “So, three months undercover. Can you maybe not do that again? It’s far too long.”

“Deal. If I do, could you maybe not wear a skirt like that until we get home. Now I gotta sit here with these jokers I love unconditionally and try to NOT think about taking you home and ripping it off.”

“Deal. Now, can I get you a drink, detective?”

“Shots. Multiple shots. Rounds for everyone!” she called out, and the entire bar cheered back.

“Welcome back to the NINE NINE DIAZ!” Terry cheered, his fist pumped in the air.

“NINE NINE!” the bar called back.

Rosa took a shot, wrapped her arm around your waist and left a soft kiss on your cheek.

“It’s damn good to be home,” she said, and lightly nuzzled your neck as everyone watched. “Damn good.”


	7. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rosa Diaz is a detective, but also many other things. On this day, she transforms into Emily Goldfinch, model extraordinaire. Y/N is the photographer, and she is beyond smitten with Ms. Goldfinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a fic that got started a while back and lost steam. Posting it as is with a potential new idea that I hope works. I am happy to continue this but always love feedback or ideas to include.

Rosa grabbed her cell from her back pocket to check the time. The clock on the wall near the break room was slow, again, and she couldn’t take the chance of being late. No one was watching her, though it always sort of felt like one of those jokers was… but today, all eyes were focused on Jake and Charles as they were devising another absurd undercover disguise for a case that just popped up.

Realizing that she had just about ten minutes to get across town, she casually slipped the phone into her jacket and removed the helmet from her bottom drawer. Closing the metal enclosure as quietly as possible, Rosa swung around in her desk chair and slithered down the hallway to the rear exit of the precinct.

When the fresh air hit her face, she smiled. It was a small one, but it was there as she mounted her bike and affixed her helmet. The stylist at the shoot would be able to fix whatever damage the wind and the helmet did to her hair, as she had many times before. It was part of what she loved about doing this. What she loved most, however, was how not one person who knew her, knew that she was doing it, and the rush she got from that. Well, that and the photographer she would be working with who happened to be pretty damn hot.

* * *

 

The one with the dark hair was coming back again. She had the eyes that you could get lost in. They were dark and wild, and within them lived a million secrets. At least, that’s what you saw through the lens of the camera every time you pointed in her direction. You rarely had to give her any direction, this woman seemed to know exactly how to move her body, stretch her legs, or cock her head, in order to give you the perfect shot.

Emily Goldfinch was a whirlwind force of nature whenever she stepped on set. She was sweet and bubbly, always offered those around her a smile. Yet, the minute the lights were up, and the lens cap fell off, she transformed herself into a completely different woman. Someone much darker, more troubled, yet sexy and defiant in a way that would make anyone melt.

She had this way of looking at you, through you, that ignited a desire to pounce on her and just drink her in. When you saw she was on your planner for the day, you suddenly had an overwhelming desire to get to the set early, telling yourself it was to make sure everything was perfect. Really, it was to see Emily for as long as you could.

You heard the motorcycle’s engine whining down as it came to a stop outside of the giant mansion. Shooting there throughout the week had been amazing, especially considering some of the names you’d been lucky to work with but being able to live out in the pool house while working, was even better. Having Emily Goldfinch be your last model of the week was both a blessing and a curse, because while she was easily your favorite, it meant that the next day it would all be over, and you’d have to go back home to your studio flat in Hoboken.

Her laugh rose above the low key chatter coming from the front hall of the house. It was light and airy, just like the smile she gave everyone upon greeting them. Then an image flashed in your mind about how she could change, like a chameleon, into that other woman… the dangerous one.

Turning from the plate glass windows of the great room, you made your way towards the area set aside for hair and makeup. The model was in her chair, her helmet still in hand and was chatting with the stylist, Aubrey. Facing the mirror, she used it to make eye contact with the older brunette while brushing out her hair.

“I trust you,” Emily said and winked into the mirror. She spotted you entering behind them, and you saw her reflection smile. “Well, well! I didn’t realize you were shooting today. What a nice surprise.”

“Its really mine,” you said casually strolling forward, but holding her gaze in the mirror until you reached her side. “You’re easily one of my favorite women to work with.”

“You’re too kind,” she muttered through a blushed expression.

“I’d say you have your work cut out for you, Aubrey,” you said, turning to the stylist and resting a hand gently on her shoulder, “but I can’t imagine you have to do much to make this one camera ready. She’s pretty perfect the way she is.”

Emily Goldfinch cast her eyes down bashfully, then flashed them up at you through the mirror one last time. This woman was breathtaking, but its was the other you wanted to see, the one that came alive when the lenses were on her.

“I’ll leave you to it, ladies. Just holler when you’re ready.”

This time you winked at her, and her response was anything but coy. The expression that met you was more like she was the stalker, and you were the prey. A flutter of heat tickled at your sex and conjuring the image of what that could be like, making it more difficult to walk away. Though as you finally did, you couldn’t get the memory of that look she gave you out of your mind.

* * *

 

She followed the few directives you had and made them insanely better. The shoot went even better than you’d hoped and found yourself taking way more shots than necessary. Partially it was because the lighting was too perfect to stop and the way it radiated off her caramel skin made each snap better than the one before it.

Though she didn’t seem to mind, you finally relented when sun began to sink down into the horizon. The giant shadows from the mansion made any more pictures impossible without setting up new lightning, and since you’d already taken enough shots, you unfortunately knew it was time to call it a wrap.

The rest of the assistants began breaking down the equipment that surrounded the pool. You made your way to where she was drying her legs off from the last few shots of wading on the steps in the water.

“You did amazing today, thank you. Shooting you is always an immense pleasure,” you said and smiled softly. You wanted to ask her out, ask her to say. But there was a line that you couldn’t cross with the models out of fear of offending one, and that it would get you blacklisted from any further jobs with this magazine.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, distracted by invisible thoughts.

“Do you have your next shoot lined up?”

“No, this is just, uh, a hobby,” she shrugged, and tossed the towel to the chaise lounge. “Chances are I won’t have time for this anymore, but it was fun while it lasted.”

Disappointment rushed through you at the thought of never photographing this goddess again. “That… that would be a terrible shame, Emily. You’re meant to do this.”

She snorted a laugh that seemed very unlike her, after which her dark eyes turned serious and grabbed yours causing a buzz of energy to keep you from looking away. “No.”

“No?”

“I am  _not_  meant to do this.” Her voice was different now, more akin to the woman in the photographs that the one that always entered smiling and cheery.

“Oh, well. Then its just a natural ability you must have.”

“For what, exactly?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow. “What natural ability?”

“To be completely ethereal and commanding in every picture I take of you. To present a duality of fear and lust. To make me, um, and every other man or woman to want you, yet still fear you with our entire being.”

Your voice had gone soft, but you could see her stand up straighter and pay attention. As you waxed poetic about the image of her through your lens, she was taking small, tentative steps towards you, lost in the praise you were unleashing upon her. When the spell broke and you gazed up, she was a breath away, and you could feel your heart pounding through every pressure point in your body.

“Can I see the pictures?” she asked, though sounded more like a demand.

“Of course.”

You led her back into the house and through the area set up as the dressing room triage. There were large windows throughout the kitchen that allowed the remaining gleam of natural light to see the images in. Syncing the tablet to your camera’s memory card, the pictures loaded on the screen and you held them up for her to see.

She didn’t take it when you offered it, so you propped it up on the counter and began swiping through the photos. The mysterious woman stepped up behind you and lightly rested her hand on the small of your back. A tingle crept up your spine and ran simultaneously down your legs. She smelled like lavender and leather, and the presence of her so close, aroused nervous excitement.

“See?” you turned your head slightly, to try and see her expression, “you’re breathtaking.”

“As long as that’s what you see,” she said, still leaning in close to your side and looking at the various images.

“It’s what I always see when I see you, whether its through the lens or not.”

The corner of her mouth lifted to half a smile as she lightly snorted a laugh. “Are you flirting with me?”

“If I was?”

She turned her body, so it was leaning against the counter, still dangerously close to being within your reach. It was honestly taking all your restraint not to just grab her hips and pull her into you. You’d been on three different shoots with her in the past year, and every time you’d cross her path, there was more and more of a growing interest in finding out much more about the mysterious Emily Goldfinch.

“If you were…” she paused, mulling the question around for a moment before leaning in closely. Her voice had changed again; it was deeper and sultry. “I wouldn’t hate it at all.”

Her cell came to life on the table by the chair. She was about to speak, but her cell came to life on the table by the chair. She pounced on it, not letting another ring escape before answering and quickly turning away. You could hear her mumbling into the phone, but nothing specific. In order to give her privacy, you turned back towards the assistants who were taking down the last of the umbrellas and scaffolding that had been set up and pretended to busy yourself.

“I have to go, but, I wanted to say that I have really enjoyed working with you,” she said as threw the cover up over her bathing suit. “I better change and get back.”

“Get back?”

“Yeah, well, I should go,” she said nervously, her eyes darting in any direction but towards you. “See ya.”

Her demeanor was so different, but it only added more fuel to the fire you felt for her. She was mysterious and aloof, and while that was not normally a great combination in a partner, you still couldn’t take your eyes off her.

Emily breezed past you and disappeared into the house so quickly you had to question whether the encounter actually happened. Before her phone call, she looked like she was just as lost in your words, as you were in her. That all changed on a dime and just led you to feeling completely confused and more than a little frustrated.

 

* * *

 

“Diaz?” Captain Holt stood in his doorway scanning the floor of the bullpen. “Has anyone seen Diaz lately?”

“Here, Captain,” she said as she rounded the corner of the hallway slightly out of breath. “Sorry, I had a lead I needed to follow. Took longer than I thought.”

“Did it pan out?” he asked, his face the usual amount of unreadable, yet a slight hint of something in his voice…“No, unfortunately it was a dead end.”

“Alright, fine. I actually have a case for you. The 8-4 has a B&E case that needs a fresh set of eyes. I’d like you to look through the case files they sent over, see what, if anything, they are missing.”

“Sure thing, Cap,” Rosa replied, though somewhat distracted.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry. Yes sir, Captain Holt,” she offered apologetically. He gave her a nod of satisfaction and disappeared back into his office.

Not realizing half the precinct’s eyes were on her this time, she slumped down into her chair with an audible sigh which prompted the other detectives to swarm her desk. Peralta and Santiago approached apprehensively, exchanging curious looks.

“What’s going on Diaz? What lead were you chasing?”

“It’s nothing,” she said and sat up trying to look busy. “Just a hunch.”

She would never admit to them about the modeling. Nor would she admit to continuing to do it because of a certain photographer. What she didn’t realize, yet, was that this double life she had been leading would ultimately bring her real life and her fake life together in dramatic fashion.


	8. Imagine Being Rosa's Wife & Giving Birth at the 99

“This is completely unnecessary you know,” you said as you waddled towards the breakroom. She had insisted that you go to the station with her that day, despite feeling extra tired. Your back was especially sore, and there was a war of indigestion raging in your chest. But, with the recent rise in break-ins in your neighborhood, Rosa didn’t want you to leave her side. “Babe, I don’t need a babysitter. I would have been fine at home.”

“Yes you do,” Rosa mumbled and helped lower you to the couch there. “You’re nine months pregnant with our baby, and if you think for a second I’m letting you stay at home with all the craziness that’s been going on in this city, you’re just as bad as the… crazies out there,” she stuttered a little, shook it off, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Sorry babe, you’re stuck here for now. My shift is over soon and then we can go home, and–” she trailed off, looking around to make sure no one could hear her, “I’ll rub your feet for you.”

“Well now, Diaz, are you being soft for me?” you teased.

“No. Shut up,” she scoffed, took one more look around and bent down to kiss you quickly before turning towards the door. “So, stay put, eat some crap from the vending machines and take care of our little girl.”

“Yes ma’am,” you winked and gave her a mock salute.

Trying to settle in for her long shift, you got as comfortable as you could, laid your head back and closed your eyes. There was a nice, ambient lull to the precinct that day, and you weren’t even mad that she dragged you across town just so she could keep an eye on you. Rosa must have put the fear of death into the squad not to bother you, because for more than an hour straight, neither Hitchcock or Scully even came near the room for snacks, or the use of their favorite couch.

In fact, it wasn’t until you heard the crack and then whoosh sound of someone opening a soda can, did you even start to stir. You opened your eyes and saw Jake standing near the vending machines, orange soda can in hand, and a look of fear on his face as he saw you wake up.

“Hiiii, Y/N. Sorry to wake you,” he whispered loudly. 

You laughed. “Its fine, Jake. How ya been?”

He looked nervously out into the bullpen and then back to you. “Good, good. Go back to sleep. If Rosa knew I woke you up, she’d kill me. Like, literally. She promised to hog tie anyone who disturbed you and then said she would tie them to the back of her bike then give them a tour of Brooklyn. I’ve already seen Brookly, Y/N. I don’t need a tour.”

“Come on, man, you really think I’d let her do that. Help me up off the couch and I promise your secret is safe with me.”

Jake put his soda down and gave you both his hands to help heave you up from the couch. 

“Damn, little Rosa seems ‘bout ready to pop, huh?”

“Dude, you have no idea. This little girl is a firecracker. She’s already taking after her mommy.”

“Aww, that’s so great, I can’t wait–”

“Jake!! What the Hell?!” Rosa exclaimed from the doorway. “I told you, what would happen if you woke her up!” Rosa glared and went to slowly pull something from the inside of her leather jacket, then stopped. “You’re lucky I don’t have the bike today.”

“Babe, stop. He didn’t wake me. In fact, he helped me up off the couch and then was about to get me a snack, right Jakey?”

“Yep, exactly. See! Uncle Jake is helping…”

“Fine,” Rosa relented and turned to you. “Have a good nap?”

“Yeah, it was great. Now I’m gonna eat the vending machine crap–”

“Over my dead body,” Charles chimed in from behind Rosa. Boyle walked further into the breakroom, his hands on his hips, his eyes wide with disbelief and cast as shameful look at Rosa. “How could you let the mother of your child dare to poison herself and that sweet wittle baby with vending machine crap!?”

“It’s fine Charles, I’m okay with it,” you laughed, knowing he meant well, but cheese puffs and an orange soda actually sounded pretty good. 

“I’m–I’m appalled. At both of you. I am going down to the deli and bringing you back the most AMAZING Italian sub. They shave the lunchmeat so thin–”

“Alright, Boyle. Thank you for feeding her, now go before I have to hear something gross about shaved meat and feel the urge to punch you,” Rosa groaned and looked back to you with a little shrug as Charles turned and bolted quickly, most likely afraid Rosa would change her mind. 

The moment he was out of sight, you walked over to the vending machine and procured the snack and soda you really wanted while Charles was gone. As you tasted the sweet orange bubbles, you smiled as it refreshed the dry throat leftover from your nap. You were about to say something when out in the bullpen a bout of chaos pulled everyone’s attention.

Jake and Rosa passed a curious, but a nervous glance and both turned to venture out to see what was happening. In the doorway, Rosa turned back to you. 

“Stay in here, okay?” she asked but you knew it wasn’t a request. 

The blinds were drawn so you couldn’t get a good look at what was going on, but you heard a variety of shouts and sounds of a scuffle. From somewhere else in the building, it sounded like a gunshot went off. You pushed your back flush up against the vending machines, suddenly terrified of what was going on. That’s when you felt the trickle of water running down your thigh, then a gush if it soaking your shorts. 

“Shit!” You nervously touched the wet spoke of the shorts, worried that you’d see blood there, but thankfully there wasn’t. Sighing with relief, you tried to move off the machines and towards the door to get Rosa. 

Jake came through the door just as the first few moments of a strong contraction were making you stop to rest at the table.

“Y/N?!” Jake exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”

“Labor…” you managed to get out, trying not to scream as the pain spiraled quickly through your back and legs. “Get Rosa, pleeease!”

“Ok, okay… come on, let’s get you somewhere comfortable. The precinct is on lockdown. Had a perp escape custody downstairs. The whole building is on lockdown until the situation is resolved. Let me take you to Holt’s office, at least his couch isn’t covered in Hitchcock and Scully leavings…”

You groaned in both pain and disgust as Jake slung an arm around your waist and you put yours around his shoulder. As he got you from the breakroom and out into the main room of the precinct, Rosa came running over. 

“What’s wrong, are you–” she stopped at seeing the wetness on your shorts. “Shit. Water broke. You need to get to the hospital. Now.”

“We can’t get out, Diaz. Let’s get her to Holt’s office, maybe he can call in paramedics at least.” 

Rosa nodded and helped prop you up from the other side as they assisted you into the Captain’s office. His door was already open, and he waved you in immediately. 

“Sir, Y/N’s water broke, her first contraction has already started. Is there any way you can pull rank and get some paramedics up in here? I know this can hours but–”

You inadvertently cut Jake off by a cry of pain as another contraction pierced through you. 

“–you can see things are speedin’ up a smiidgal.”

“Yes, I can see that. Thank you, Peralta. Diaz, stay here with Y/N, try your best to keep her calm. Let me make a call and see what I can do about getting medical help. Jake, find Amy, brief her of the situation and see if she has some kind of binder for this emergency. After Sharon went into labor, I believe she put a protocol together just in case it should happen again.”

Jake nodded in confirmation, while Holt followed behind and closed the office door behind him. Rosa knelt by your side and squeezed your hand tightly. The pain from the contractor subsided a little and you tried to remember the breathing techniques from the one Lamaze class you and Rosa attended. You couldn’t help but laugh when you remembered why you never went back.

“What?” she asked. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking of the one birthing class we went too,” you replied, swallowed thickly and wishing you had some of the orange soda to wet your throat. “There was that one couple… The Bernbacks… Bernsteins? I don’t know… Bern–somethings…”

Rosa rolled her eyes at the mention of their names. “I don’t care what the instructor said, we totally beat them at all the exercises. They thought they were so perfect in the burrito roll, telling me how I should–”

“Alright, babe… I didn’t mean to rile you up. I just can’t believe its happening. All this time we waited… and now here she comes.” You felt a severe rush of hormones and emotions take over, tears quickly bubbling to the surface and spilling down your cheeks.

“What? What’s wrong?” Rosa asked, trying to assess what was causing you to cry. 

“Please don’t let the first thing our daughter see be Scully or Hitchcock… or some weird food ritual for newborns that Charles tries to present.”

“I promise you, I would let either of those two bozos within a hundred yards of our little girl,” Rosa said. “You just breath and relax.”

“We never did pick a name,” you said, trying to think of the hundreds of options you and Rosa had discussed over the nine months. “Think we can try and settle that before she makes her grand entrance?”

“You know my choice…” Rosa shrugged casually and exhaled through her nose. “But you didn’t want Nancy.”

“I am not naming our daughter after Nancy Meyers… please pick something else.”

“I just don’t want it to be all… froo-froo.”

“Ok, then, besides Nancy, what do you like?”

Rosa was thoughtful for a moment but ultimately shook her head. “I don’t know. I think you should pick, and whatever you pick, I’ll love it. Right now all I can focus on is making sure you and her are both okay.”

You nodded and couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, I’ll think of the perfect name for this little firecracker.”

Rosa comforted you and did her best to keep you calm, as another couple minutes went by before the next contraction hit. By the time it subsided, Holt, along with Jake and Amy returned to the office with hurried excitement. 

Holt explained to Diaz paramedics were on their way, but there was still a situation on the second floor. They were letting them in through the back entrance and could hopefully get them up here with no trouble. Amy was on the couch, a binder in hand and asking you a flurry of questions about pressure here, pains there, and if you thought your cervix had softened. 

“Amy!” Rosa admonished. “Come on dude, just… help her.”

“I’m not a doctor Rosa! I just… know the steps and questions a doctor would ask. I didn’t think you or Y/N would be comfortable–I’m NOT, by the way–to check it myself!”

“Fair enough,” Rosa relented and came back to kneel by your side. “Help is on the way, but I don’t know how long before it gets here.”

“Ookay…” you breathed, trying to fight the urge to scream. “I hope its soon because I feel like I need to push.”

“No, no. Don’t do that, not yet,” Amy warned. “At least let me read ahead and see what the binder says. This isn’t exactly like trying to teach someone how to rotate a tire, or organize a closet.”

“Yeah, maybe a bit more complicated, babe,” Jake said and touched her shoulder lovingly, trying to guide her up off the couch. “Come on, let’s give the binder to Captain Holt, then you and I give Y/N and Rosa a minute to breathe, okay? There we go…” Jake slipped the binder from Amy’s arm and handed it to Holt before they left the office.

The contractions came and went quickly over the course of the next twenty minutes, and when the elevator opened, a paramedic team with a stretcher getting off on their floor brought everyone a deep sigh of relief. 

They got you moved to the stretcher, and realized that there was no time to move you, the baby was coming. They cleared Holt’s office, letting only Rosa stay to hold your hand. The paramedics worked fast to cut away the shorts and cover your lower half. The pain tore through you as they told you to bear down and push. 

It felt like hours went by, but in reality, it was only about ten to twenty minutes of hard labor before a big, piercing cry filled Holt’s office. From the other side of the drawn blinds, an eruption of shouts and cheers filled the bullpen at the sound of a healthy baby. 

You were exhausted, in pain and yet smiling from ear to ear as the paramedics gave the baby a quick once over before bundling her up and handing her to you. Gazing down at her little face, you looked up at Rosa, whose dark brown eyes were filled with tears, a soft smile quivering on her lips. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Rosa whispered and delicately touched the baby’s cheek. “She’s perfect.”

“Ok, mom and baby, you guys ready to travel? Let’s get you to the hospital and make sure baby… she have a name yet?”

You and Rosa locked eyes for a moment, and just as she was about to say no, you said. “Yes, actually, we do.”

“We do?” Rosa snorted. “Since when? Literally twenty minutes ago, she was gonna be Baby-Not-Named-Nancy (Y/L/N).”

You shrugged and looked down at the beautiful baby currently sleeping in your arms. “I was thinking, Charlotte Marie Diaz. You can call her Charlie, thought that wouldn’t be too… what was the word you used? Froo-froo?”

“Diaz? I thought…” Rosa hesitated, surprised at hearing her last name and not yours. 

“The way this girl heard a bit of commotion, then raced to get here to see it… she is a Diaz through and through. Just seems like she should have her feistier mom’s name.”

“It’s perfect.” Rosa bent down and kissed the side of your head and mumbled, “I love you.”

As the EMT’s rolled the gurney through the precinct, Amy, Jake, and Captian Holt were standing by to catch a glimpse of the newest addition to the Nine-Nine family. Right before the elevator, you asked them to pause just for a moment, so you could introduce everyone to little Charlotte. Even Captain Holt couldn’t stop himself from cooing at her. Everyone was so enamored with the little pink bundle, no one saw Hitchcock and Scully approaching from the other side. 

“Hey, we found this, thought maybe you could give this to the baby from us!” Scully said, beaming with pride at the treasure he was holding out towards Charlotte. 

Jake saw him first and quickly moved to stand between the dark, furry item that Scully assumed was a stuffed animal of some time. Blocking you and the baby from even having to see it. 

“Noooo… No. Not gonna give her that,” Jake groaned and quickly disposed of whatever it was. “Go! Go!” Jake waved the EMT’s, along with Rosa to get you into the elevator. Amy and Holt blocked Hitchcock as he also went to hand a baby blanket that had been in the lost and found since 1995. 

“No! Hitchcock!” Amy admonished and smacked it from his hand to the floor. “No gifts from you for the baby. I’ll find you something you can give her. New… from a store. Not something you pulled from lost and found.”

“No, that’s not from lost and found! That’s just old evidence from a–”

“Alllright,” Holt called out, getting everyone’s attention. “Let’s go, mother and child need to get to the hospital.”

Acting as a barrier, Holt, Amy, and Jake waited until the elevator doors opened. Charles came through the elevators, holding the bag from the deli and a look of sheer exasperation on his face. The moment he stepped off the elevator, he started rambling, completely unaware of the EMT’s and the fact that you were on the gurney, holding a baby in your arms.

“You will NOT believe what just happened. I ran down to the deli, and it took a minute or two longer because they had this gorgeous goat’s head in stock. Can’t find a good goat’s head in Brooklyn these days. Anyway, so I was trying to get back in the building, but the stupid lockdown. Had to wait until they finally lifted–”

“Charles!” Amy, Holt and Jake all yelled, interrupting his story. Incensed at being interrupted during his rant, he followed their line of sight to see you, and finally notice the baby. 

“Wha-How-I missed…baby…” he trailed off and his eyes rolled back as he fainted to the floor. 

“And down he goes,” Jake narrated and shook his head with a laugh. “You guys go, we got Boyle. Meet you over there soon, okay?”

“Thanks, Jake,” Rosa smiled and followed the paramedics onto the elevators. 

As the door closed, you were gazing down at your daughter, who was starting to get fussy and was probably ready to eat. Despite the pain and exhaustion set into your body, you felt a rumble of hunger yourself. 

“Oh man,” you mumbled, making Rosa look down as the elevator descended to the bottom floor. 

“What?”

“I shoulda had you grab the sandwich from Charles. Hospital food sucks.”

Rosa laughed and rolled her eyes. “I promise, once you and Charlie here are all checked out, I will bring you whatever you want to eat. Anything at all.”

“You spoil me,” you teased and leaned your head against her side. 

“Now I get to spoil both of you,” she mused dreamily, unable to take her eyes from Charlotte. “Maybe I should take some time off work. We could just chill at home with the kid… just enjoy life a little,” Rosa shrugged, but once she saw your reaction, she couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Charlotte and I approve of that decision. Very, very much.”

As the EMT’s pushed you and the baby through the precinct doors and out into the light of day, Rosa squeezed your shoulders. 

“Good. Now let’s get you two to the hospital before there are any more crazies coming out of the woodwork today.”


End file.
